Missing Convoy
by Auraheart
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening has wonderful support, yet some are honestly left behind. In the end, their love is simply left away to our imagination. Enjoy the series of one-shots of the missing conversations we all wanted to see.
1. Chapter 1: Basilio and Flavia-S

Basilio looked around the convoy before sitting down on top of a barrel. Flavia for some strange reason wanted to talk to the "big, bald oaf" for important information. Perhaps she wanted to give back his VERY expensive wine back, yet he doubted that would ever happen.

"For a woman to even drink all of that liquor should be impossible…"

"What was that old man? You should know by now that I can drink any man under the table and then some," said Flavia with a smirk. "I'm surprised to even see you able to walk all this way, knowing how bad your back can be."

"My back is doing quite fine, thank you very much. Haven't scarred any men by that hot spring* that you got into?"

"Oh hush, old man, petty insults are not what I brought you here today. After our last conversation, I decided that you were right about something. Regna Feroxi needs to improve on certain things in the kingdom, as well as the way that we decide things. Your suggestion made sense and I will gladly continue to go through with it, but what about the other Khans? Almost all of the rest of them hold seniority over me and could have interesting ideas as well. So as soon as this damnable war is done, I am going to start a new process to help the kingdom for the better. Instead of complete control of Ferox, we can come together as a council of sorts and the winner of the tournament is the head of that council. All the other Khans will be like the tacticians for the country."

"As good as that sounds, I don't know if everyone else will be so accepting to that decision Flavia. Yet your right, this change can increasingly for the kingdom, and you have my full support."

"Good then, because you are going to be my husband for all this anyway, so I expected no less."

"Wait, what?"

"No one else can irate me to no end and yet somehow be able to slowly get close to me at the same time. While Robin can be amusing at times, he already has Anna as a wife. Unfortunately, you're the only one for me. So what do you say you bald oaf? Will you marry me and make Feroxi the strongest country ever seen?"

Basilio looked at Flavia in complete shock before regrouping himself and approached her with a smile. "And I thought you only like me for my wine."

" Trust me on this, that wine is one of the reasons I love you."

Basilio gave a hearty laugh and kissed his newly declared wife.

_**Secret support rank S achieved~**_

**Okay this took longer than expected but oh well~. This is a one-shot after all. **

**Most people think that these two could be siblings than anything else, which explains a lot. They are perfect for one another, yet marriage is impossible?! WELP IT AINT NOW**

**Next love is Gangrel and Aversa~ If you have a suggestion on a couple, PM or review~ Whatever suits you best~**


	2. Chapter 2:Gangrel and Aversa-C

_**Okay, I hate to say this, but there was another person that had the same idea as me. I`ll try to make it as different as the other author. His story is A Supportive Spotpass and he is thinkman22. Sorry about that, had no idea. -_-**_

Gangrel stood in the convoy waiting for Aversa to arrive. They both still had some pent up anger to unleash after the talk at the hot-springs*, so they designated a time to show up here alone without anyone bothering them. Aversa arrived with an annoyed look on her face as she joined him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cravens brought in. A old wench trying to become Chrome`s personal pet. All we need now is the world`s smallest violin and make him older and you can call him daddy."

"Oh please Ganny, are you still pouting over being used by Validar and me? Besides, another puppet pulls your strings now, no reason to be bitter on whose playing who. Thought that you would get used to that by now; apparently not."

"If that was all that you got for an insult, then I already won this contest just like your mom. I should say the same thing to you as well. I may be a worthless dog, but you're a sad bi*** that keeps getting a new master. For the poor soul that gets you, for the bi*** stars aline and you make all their lives a miserable living hell, for you dear, are a bi***."

"Aaaaww was that all you had Ganny? After all, I could see all that pent up rage when our dear puppet master forced you to be cleansed after finding that dead Risen in your bed. While Henry IS Plegian, he seems to bring more insanity than the both of us. You must be getting old if you couldn't sense him in your room hiding a body."

"HA! Don't talk to me about rage and getting old. Little Miss klutz nearly lost her head she tripped and landed a burned pie in your face for dear Chrom. Barth has a cute look on you; you should always have it on, like now. If I recall correctly, all of the men avoided at gatherings seemed to stray from you every time you flirted. I'm surprised that Robin didn't die when you called him brother. If that`s seducing, that Virion the Frail can do better than you."

"….."

"…"

"…Same time next week?"

"Certainly hag can't wait for it already."

_**Somehow, Gangrel and Aversa achieved support rank C**_

**This was ok I think.. So many reviews….. for a single story… THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

***Hot-Spring Scramble had most of these supports on there, so most will be based off of that and other units` supports. Flavia and Basilio are like the good opposites of Gangrel and Aversa. Always arguing, yet still being close to one other. **

**Don't hate~ **

**Repopulate love~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gangrel and Aversa-B

**This was so fun to do man. Really, what better way to let out some steam than with each other. **

**Diet Milk: …..SEMPAII NOTICED ME!*SQUUEEE* I mean..uh… Yeah sure Emmy can talk to them. It doesn't have to be all Spotpass characters. Anna and Gaius will be fun to make…..it will include tons of sugar… and bears. The two Robins may take a while though….how would they even meet is the problem. I can figure it out though…**

**I Have Gone Away: Thanks for that. I freaked out over that I might have copied. Don't die on me man, I need you! XD.**

One week later, the couple, er- vicious pairing of undead love came together again inside the convoy after a full week of brigands, Risen, and insolent Shepard fools. Gangrel had wanted little to do with Aversa and this point. She was declared the "hero" for this whole week, and kept getting closer to goody-two shoes Chrom and Robin. If anything, she _wanted_ to get closer to the two.

"You are really a disgusting woman, throwing yourself at his feet like that."

"Oh my, is this jealousy I`m hearing from Mad King Ganny of all people? The same man that ended up cleaning crap pots for a wannabe king? If you want to get a part of the extra service I`m going for, then so be it. Just be sure to stay for away when you're cleaning the wyvern dung."

"….That was before and I swear to never allow that to happen again. Unlike you though, I have bigger plans for the future than be a trained dog. After we kill the over-sized lizard, I will reclaim my throne in Plegia and once again become king!"

"HA! You must have lost more of your mind when you died than I thought you did when you died. After that failure that they had with you, along with Validar, why would they even POSSIBLIY want you back. You both ruined the country with your plans, and it can't really take any more. I doubt you could set one foot in Plegian territory without getting an arrow through your hollow skull!"

"Well…I-"

"Unlike you however, I have more than one person that trusts me to be in the room with them, while you still get a frog in your bed every day."

"….Your right… What hope do I have to even be king?...Death is my only fate at this point. Just, excuse me for a second…"

"Oh come on Ganny, you know I didn't mean it. Come back at take it like a man! Stop acting like such a pansy and get back here!

…..Perhaps I took it too far this time…"

**I needed more anguish for the sadistic side. This is what happens when you take it too far Aversa. **

**Please Review~ ;3**


	4. Chapter 4: Gangrel and Aversa-A

**...All that I have to say is this…**

**I`m getting famous in Canda.:D**

**Diet Milk: Outrealm gate huh? Looks like research is in order... Curse you DLC! I`m glad that your glad that I`m glad to be glad.**

**I Have Gone Away: BROFIST TO THAT FRIENDSHIP. I really thought that I was the only one for it, so intention was okay then. Wonder if he knows? nah.**

**Aaron (Guest): I`m don't mind all the yaoi or yuri stuff at all. Just that I have no clue how to do it. Poor Luciana though. Someone else has to take her place, and that would mess up the entire future. Gann and Emmy would be fine. I think I`m going to try AnnaXGaius or Yenfay and Sayri first though. It was almost like Nintendo didn't want us to be nice and let her have Chrom. Or that was what made her special. A medieval human Amy Rose. **

**Disclaimer because companies will sue their own fandom… I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM OKAY!**

Twas another fierce battle for the Sheppards that day. Risen recently appeared again in the Wellspring of Truth once more, so they were sent down to deal with them. Robin sent only Aversa, Gangrel, Nah, and Yarne to the area to take care of them. The married couple took one side of the temple and the Plegians the other. Aversa kept her distance from the Plegian King as she slayed the zombie fools to oblivion. She was angry over the fact how depressed she made Gangrel. He was made to take this kind of thing after all! She was preparing him for all the scorn he was getting afterwards. He should be able to take something like her! If he couldn't, then what use is to return?!

Fuming silently, she didn't notice the a Plegian archer point it`s bow to her. Too late, it was already on a collision course to her heart. She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain. The impact never came.

She opened her eyes just to see the Mad King fall to his knees, blood coming from his chest. Aversa`s breathed grew heavy as she watched him struggle to get back up, but failed. He was going to die, just like Papa did before..

No, there was no time to dwell on past thoughts. It was time for action. She swooped down on her flying stead and grabbed the man by the throat. Her hands ached to kill him now, but Chrom had a "killing rule" on all the reincarnated villains. Unless they had a GOOD reason to kill a person, then do it.

She gave a full glare of spite to the man. She could smell the wine from this mouth, and slight drool from his throat. "You should be grateful that this kitten has a leash on her throat that I won't kill you now. For trying to save your villiage, this is quite rude to disturb their work hmmmm~?"

"Ga-Gangrel zombiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee I was tryong to save ya bro~ did die too ya? You have to diiiiiieee. Your fault meh family gone. Take it alllll on you faker Grimleal guyz."

"Have a little vengeance do you little man? Why you would try to hurt me with this flimsy thing won't do you any good. Damn the weapon cycle, I can take an arrow any day. Unlike this fool however, he can dodge almost everything unless he feels like to take an axe to the head for me. While it is annoying trying to carry him back and listen to his insults, he is the only family I have." She raised the man to her to see his eyes. "If you follow us and try to kill him,** I will find you, and wish you died with your family." **

She snapped the man`s neck and layed him back down near the water. Hopefully he can catch a cold in the water Aversa mused.

She sighed as she began to walk back to her pegasus. Princey was going to want a report on what she did, and make sure the man was alive. Pretending to be nice had its downfall in this life.

"Come Ryōjin, pick up this idiot so we can heal his wounds. Going to be a busy night again because of him."

_Idiot I may be, but that doesn't mean I can't still hear you._

**This took longer because I am back in school. Updates are going to take a while, only on my free time I can actually do anything. Good news though, I found my Rune Factory 4 after 3 years! So that`s something good ;3**

**Anyone who can figure out what the Pegasus`s name is gets a story request! **


	5. Chapter 5: Gangrel and Aversa-S

**Review time~!**

**DietMilk: Everyone keeps saying that it`s traveler or something like that. Sorry if I am wrong about it. How about this, whoever uses Google for the name and sees what I meant by the Pegasus`s name gets the request. Sorry about the confusion.**

** : Chrom sure is unfaithful if he`s trying to go after Morgan. This should be interesting~…..Naga help me I`m turning into the Earl XD. **

**Aaron: Glad you enjoyed it this chapter! Thanks for being patient, yet are you going on every day to check..? With Owain saving the world instead….the world may not survive his awesomeness….**

**Fire Emblem belongs to a person, just not this one~.**

"Well then Ganny, how are you feeling today? That naughty drunk hit you far too hard on the chest! At least I can have you all to myself now. Is that not absolutely wonderful news?" Aversa said a smile plastered on her face. After getting hit harshly in the chest, Gangrel was stuck in the healer`s den. The arrow was safely removed, but it would still take quite some time until he could get up again. He looked up warily at the vixen in front of him and sighed.

"Grima help me it's you. Can I not get one moments peace for one day? You`ve been coming every day after that...dreadful trip up. What do you want for saving me, a medal? You are not getting one if that's the case."

Her smile stayed on her face as she walked closer to his medic bed. "All I want form you is a bit of a "thank you" is all. Seems to be reasonable for a person who did save your sorry craven self. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"Quit playing with me Aversa, I`m tired of your games. Can you just leave me in peace? So here, since I have no other pride in my life, thank you. Thank you for saving me from once again turning into a corpse in the ground. Are you happy now!? Why don't you just go back and bother Robin and Chrom. I`m sure they`ll enjoy your company." He turned around to the other side of the bed, but she was still there grinning. She leaned closer to the ex-king with a shit eating grin.

"See, was that so hard? We had quality time with each other. I'm happy, and you're miserable, everything is good."

"You know what would make me happy? Tell me why must you pick on your own family so Aversa? Do our bonds together mean nothing to you?" Her smile faded and went to one of slight concern. He was unconscious back then, he had to be. He can't be ser-

"Oh yes, I know what you said to that damned drunkard. I`m just a bit surprised that you felt the same way. Now, don't get any ideas that I`m getting sof-"

Gangrel was cut off when she leaped on top of him and kissed him. His eyes went wide, but he did nothing to stop her. It ended quickly though, and she looked slowly into his eyes.

"I`m not either, but is it wrong for me to worry about you? How I wished to destroy any whore trying to get close to you? I know that you were a pawn back then, and feelings would be worthless, but "Daddy" isn't here anymore to tell me what to do. I wish to protect you, and make sure that no one will take someone dear to me again. And if you would let me, I would want to be the queen and bring back Plegia to its rightful name."

Gangrel stared at her for a moment, to see if she really meant those words. She WAS blushing, and for the first time uncomfortable. Heh isn't that cute.

"Of course, but YOU are going tell the Sheppards when they get back." Aversa glanced up quickly, and quickly jumped into bed with him. Yes, this is what she wanted, what she always yearned for; a real person to call family to. She just hugged the soon-to-be-king tightly, not wanting to let go. Ahh, he feels so warm.

"So since you ARE going to be my queen, you do understand the first thing that must be done for the royal family?"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"**Taking care of the family lineage."**

"Y-you're not serious are you?! What if THEY found out?"

"I`m sure they won't come back until far into the night, and as long as your quiet, they will never know."

"Ha, I always imagined you to be the one screaming to stop Mr. I-Flirt-With-A -Bunch-Of-Girls-Yet-Never-Takes-Them-To-Bed."

"Hahahaha! If that`s what you think, then let`s find out now!"

"Do your worst King Craven."

"As you wish, Queen Vixen"

_**Insert "**__**Careless Whisper "into**__** the mind**_

_**S-Rank Achieved~**_

**I`m okay with this. It was going to happen anyway. IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN. So what is the reason this time that these two of all units don't have a pairing? Tell me in the reviews! **

**So about the last thing, a random guest got in right. Ryuojin means "Dragon-God" in Japanese, sorry if traveler is what it meant in another language! So random guest, tell me what you want me to do, and it shall be done!**

**Up next: Anna and Gaius!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gaius and Anna-C

**This was meant to come faster, but you know, school. Tis an evil thing of life.**

**Reviews~:**

**I Have Gone Away: If cactus were fluffy, the world would be a better place. In their case however, the world may end.**

**AnimeAngel: That was my main reason to make this. So then Anna and Vaike; she would just try to rip him off, that is all I can say.**

** : .oh. Him as her, oh. Sorry about that! Well, in my one play through, I did marry her to royal Inigo, so I`m just going to roll with that. Silly, silly me.**

**Thedarksniper: Thank you~! Welcome to the party bro~. Enjoy the cupcakes~.**

**AFeralFurry: First off, nice new name. Second, I avoid the Pokémon section because most of the time that I read fanfics, it`s on the 3ds. My search only goes to 200, and that didn`t work well when I tried to see some Mr. Bonding fics. Owain saving the world could be done, but people focus on Luciana more. They could do that for a change a pace. We can't recruit ALL of them, remember Validar? Then again, everyone would most likely kill him before he could speak.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem has an owner, just not me.**

I walked around the town at nighttime, keeping my head low. I couldn't risk having Glasses or Superman see me. If they did, this was over, and I won't be able to get my love back. War or no war, I needed her back. Bubbles said that we had no money to buy her back, yet no one said anything about Risen money.

I paced around the town a few more times, until I dashed into an alleyway. And there she was, leaning against the wall. She wore Bubbles`s coat, just as I asked of her, just as a precaution. I slowed my pace down, and leaned right next to her.

I could smell my darling's sweet scent from the bag at her feet. I knew what I had to do to free her. From the bottom of sleeve, I slowly pulled out 2000 Bullion.

"Will this be enough to pay for it?" I asked. Anna`s eyes lit up at the sound of the gold clinking against each other. The money fanatic swiped it from me and gave me back my sweet delicious.

"Glad to do business with you! I don't believe how fast you got the money though. How many Risen did you have to kill for it?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I held in an internal shiver. He volunteered to go with Sumia on the solo-mission, yet that ended badly. I expected a few bruises in the morning after falling off multiple times. I opened the satchel to see sugar coated bears with happy little faces. Aahh yes, I can smell the sugar. I have to hide this soon, or someone is going to see. Yet just a quick taste test, for the flavor, OOHH SWEET NAGA THIS IS AMAZING!

"MMMMMMRRRRRUU" If I had to lose my arms for something, it would be this. Never in my life have I ever tasted something so good! MUST HAVE MORE. HIDE IN THE SECRET AREA. NO ONE SHALL KNOW.

"Hold on now, there`s something I need to tell you about the, "Gaius went away at an unnatural pace to a location unknown. "..side effects. Oh dear, this won't go well at all. Then again, he is the candy expert, he might know already. He sure did collect a quite the money bag, how about a quick count before we start to march?" With that said, Anna walked away jingling the money bag in tow.

_Support Rank C achieved~_

**With school starting, I won't be able to update as much along with many people already in school. Chances to go on are limited due to personal reasons, so bare with me please. ^_^ **

**Review Nosferatsu~**


End file.
